Not in Wonderland
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: When 17 year old Jessica managed to evade her protective detail, she never expected that she would end up in another world that only existed in one of McGee's fantasy novels. She soon finds herself swept off in an adventure that would not only change the fate of Middle Earth, but her heat forever. (Aragorn/OC).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so I have decided to do another Lotr crossover. This time it is with NCIS. I am not sure where this is going, but there is going to be some changes to the story lines for both ncis and Lotr.**

Prologue

18-year-old Jessica sighed as she walked out to her car at her Washington DC school. It had been a long and hectic week for the teen. It was the seven-year anniversary of her mother's death. She did not feel like being in the school any longer than she has to.

Jessica Nicole Gibbs was the daughter of the former Director of NCIS, as well as the Special Agent-In-Charge. That meant that she constantly was surrounded by a security detail.

But, today she was not. She had managed to escape them. It gave her the chance to unwind from her drama filled school day. She was the most popular girl at school and everyone wanted her attention.

"Thank goodness no over protective agents today." Jessica sighed.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind caused Jessica to shield her blue eyes from the autumn leaves that blew in her face. As quickly as it came, the wind stopped. When Jessica looked up, she noticed a very peculiar thing, her car was no longer in front of her.

Instead, she stood in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere. The red head began to panic because she was not in DC anymore.

"Oh no... this is not freaking funny!" She cried out loud, running a nervous hand through the copper tussles, "Dinozzo, I swear if you have anything to do with this, you are so dead."

Out in the distance, she seen a cloud of dust moving fast and towards her. Jessica reached into her book bag and pulled out an M9 hand gun from a secret pocket. Her gut told her that she was definitely not in DC.

Meanwhile, a group of filthy and half decayed monsters were running towards the girl their master wanted. She was the only other thing that could help him bring darkness to middle earth.

They had been told when and where she would arrive. All they had to do was bring her to him.

The monsters spotted her standing in the middle of the field with a strange black object in her hand. Nothing that they couldn't handle.

They heard the girl say something in a strange language and raise the object up.

Jessica stood petrified, watching a group of disgusting looking monsters that looked like something off of McGee's video games she would play with him.

"Stay back or I shoot." She yelled, raising up the hand gun.

The monsters kept charging at her with no fear, so Jessica fired her weapon and killed one of the monsters. The group charged at her with twice as much vigor. Jessica stood her ground as she continued to fire her weapon, knowing she had more than enough ammunition in her bag.

Just as she was ready to empty her first clip, a group of three emerged out of nowhere with swords, bows and battle axes. The redhead frowned, realizing she was definitely not in her world anymore.

The group took out the monsters, sometimes three at a time with practiced ease. She quickly changed the clip and aided them, moving closer to enhance her deadly accuracy. One of the men looked shocked to see her helping them.

Once the monsters were dead, Jessica picked up all her clips and put them and the handgun back in her book bag.

Jessica noticed one of the men was watching her, quietly observing her. The girl noticed he was dressed in dark colors. She also seen her had black hair and silver gray eyes. He was also obviously older than her, but still very handsome and tall. He put his sword away and walked over to Jessica.

"Are you well, milady?" He asked softly, looking down at her.

Jessica looked at the pile of dead bodies of the monsters then at him, slowly nodding.

"Physically I'm fine, but I have no idea where the hell I am." Jessica told him, emotion slipping into her voice. It was an emotion she did not show ever; fear.

The man frowned, noticing how frightened the girl before him was. She didn't look like she was from Middle Earth at all. Her state of dress would never be allowed in any part of the world, especially in the elven realms or Gondor.

"Milady, may I ask where you are from...you do not appear to be from here." He asked.

Jessica laughed bitterly as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She was not from there.

"A place I know you have not heard of...I have no idea how I got here at all " Jessica replied, looking up at the concerned silver eyes. "Perhaps Gandalf could help...he has a way of knowing things that most do not." He told her, smiling softly at her. "Maybe... I just know that I have to figure out where I am or else I am going to lose it...my dad is gonna flip knowing I am not with that detail... If I ever end up home." Jessica said, causing the man to look at her. "Why do you have an escort?" He asked, intrigued. "Because my mother was the head of a part of my country's intelligence network and she had some people who wanted her dead...she died when I was ten...my father, well most would like to get him just because he can be a little bit of a pain in the rear to the other agencies." Jessica replied, smirking at the thought of her father annoying the fire out of a certain FBI agent. The man nodded, understanding what she meant.

When she reached the group, the others looked at her with shock at the girl that accompanied their companion. She wore a short skirt with a type of checkered design, a strange looking leather jacket and a white shirt with high heeled black studded heels and sheer black stockings. She had long copper red hair that curled from root to tip with icy blueish gray eyes. She carried two strange bags.

"Who is she?" The long haired blonde asked, looking at Jessica, in a strange language. "The girl that Gandalf warned us of finding. It seems she is more than just a girl; she appears to have some fight in her." The black haired man replied.

Jessica knew when she was being talked about and hated it. Her parents use to talk about in Russian about her.

"Hey, y'all know it is rude to talk about someone in a different language." Jessica stated.

The short red haired man began laughing at her statement and the looks of the elf's and man's faces.

"looks like she's a fiery one...I like the lass if she can shut you lads up." He laughed. "Well thank you so much Master Gimli for stating the obvious." The elf replied.

Jessica laughed softly making the dark haired man smiles fondly shaking his head.

"What is your name lass?" He asked, looking at her. "Jessica." She replied, smiling softly. "Good Lady Jessica, I have never seen that elf shout his mouth so quickly before... Thank you." Gimli told her.

Jessica laughed and shook her head. These people already reminded her of her family.

"No problem... So what happens from here... I'm pretty sure I'm no longer in my world anymore." Jessica asked, looking over go the dark haired man.

"You will come with us...it is not safe for you to be on your own...there a more terrible thing in this world than orcs and I would hate for you to come across them alone." He replied, almost protectively.

"Aragorn, Mithrandir sent me to see what was taking..." A blonde man said, appearing from behind the trees. "We are coming; we ran into a little trouble." Aragorn told him pointing to the pile of orc bodies. "I see, who is she and what in the name of the valar is she wearing?" He replied "she is dressed like a..."

Jessica gave him a challenging look, daring him to finish the sentence. He quickly shut his mouth and didn't push it anymore.

Aragorn looked at her, his grey eyes apologizing for Boromir. She shook her head, understanding she was the odd one out.

"I may have a pair of jeans in my bag...I was planning on changing once I got to the office...here they are...anywhere I can change?" Jessica asked, looking at Aragorn.

"Behind the trees...we will wait for you." Aragorn said, as she headed over to change. "Thank you." Jessica told him.

When she returned, she wore a pair of dark wash jeans that had silver designs going down the side. They gave her already tiny frame a curvier appearance. Aragorn looked floored when he seen her.

"Is this better?" She asked, knowing that her style of dress was still very different.

"Yes...better." He replied, finding not hard to find the right words.

"Having trouble avoiding the prophecy, Estel?" Legolas asked in elvish. "Oh shut it...you get the same way around my sister." Aragorn replied, swatting at him.

"Are you back to talking about me again?" Jessica teased, noticing the light blush on Aragorn's face.

"Perhaps." Came the reply of the blonde elf.

"Well it's annoying." Jessica mumbled, causing Gimli to laugh. "Aragorn, I think we should keep her." He said.

Aragorn did not respond, already knowing she would be. He just wondered how she would take being told she could never go home.

When the group finally arrived back at the camp, an old man dressed in gray looked relived. There were four smaller boys, all crowded around a pot.

"I see you have found our guest." He said, looking at Jessica. "Aye, Gandalf, she can make the ranger and elf stop their yammering with a look." Gimli exclaimed, making him chuckle.

"Indeed, she has also slain several orcs." Legolas added, making the old man nod.

"I see, Jessica, daughter of Jethro and Jennifer, am I correct?" He asked, making the teen snap her head up. There was a slight pang of sadness when he mentioned her mother.

"How did you know my parents?" Jessica asked, concern slipping into her voice.

"Because I have met them, a long time ago...I told them when you were in a treatment session that you were going to survive your cancer and that you had a very important role to play in the future." Gandalf said, his blue eyes boring into her's.

"And what exactly is that?" She asked, looking at him. "You are going to help stop Sauron from taking over middle earth." He told her, "you my dear, are a part of a plan set in place by the Lord himself."

Jessica sighed, knowing that if God had something to do with it, then she had to follow.

"Alright...will I ever see my family again?" She asked, her steel blue eyes teary. "No... I'm afraid you will not." Gandalf said, "but you will find your other half while here...and the two of the you will start your own."

Jessica stared at wizard, feeling like the world around her was crashing down. She felt sick in her heart, knowing that her family would never share in any special events ever again.

"Okay." Jessica sniffled, staring at the wizard, "I'll do it." "Very good, now why don't we introduce everyone." Gandalf replied, smiling back.

 **AN: I hope you all like the story and please remember to review. I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I will be starting classes back soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope that everyone liked the last chapter. I will include our favorite crime fighting team slowly, but this will mostly be about Jessica. I hope everyone like this chapter and please review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Chapter 1: The start of something new**

 **It had been three weeks since Jessica had joined the Fellowship in their quest to destroy the ring. In that time, Jessica had started to become fast friends with most of the fellowship. She got along great with Gimli and the hobbits. Legolas and her had become as close as siblings. For the most part her and Boromir got along, when he was not being so moody and her and Aragorn were something completely different. She would often catch him staring at her when he thought she was not looking. The look in his eyes was the same one her father often gave her mother. She would smile back, earning a breath taking one in return.**

 **One evening when the fellowship was searching for a flat spot to make camp, things took an interesting turn that none of the group had anticipated.**

 **"** **Gandalf…when will we stop, my feet hurt." Pippin, one of the hobbits asked.**

 **Gandalf sighed, causing a huge smirk to form on Jessica's face. She found out that aggravating Gandalf was always an amusing thing to do. She would often find Legolas and Aragorn laughing and then hear one or both of them whining in pain. She could not help herself from laughing at their pain.**

 **"** **As soon as we find a spot Pippin." Gandalf replied, staring ahead at the darkening sky.**

 **Jessica laughed softly as she walked beside Aragorn and Legolas. She had a headache all day and was not feeling well that day. She just brushed it off as allergies. Aragorn was not convinced, remembering that the day before she gave the hobbits her jacket to keep warm as they were coming down the mountain.**

 **"** **Head still bothering you?" Aragorn asked.**

 **Jessica turned to him for a moment before answering. She knew that he did not buy that she was fine.**

 **"** **A little…it's nothing I can't handle." Jessica replied, making Legolas laugh beside her.**

 **"** **Somehow I doubt that, my lady." He teased, knowing how much she hated being called that. "Oh can it, elf boy." She grumbled, making him laugh even more.**

 **Suddenly, just as Jessica took a step, the heel of her boot snapped. Her ankle snapped as she fell towards the ground. She cried out as Legolas and Aragorn caught her. The rest of the fellowship turned to them with concern when they heard the cry of pain.**

 **"** **Is all well?" Gandalf asked.**

 **Aragorn shook his head as he lifted the teen into his arms. Jessica had silent tears in her steel blue eyes as she looked at him. This was probably the most embarrassing to happen to her ever.**

 **"** **No…Jessica fell when her shoe broke…she hurt her ankle." Legolas replied, as Aragorn carried her over to a log.**

 **He looked at her with a sad, soft smile. It pained him to see the tears in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and make the pain go away. Aragorn reached out and wiped away a stray tear that had escaped.**

 **"** **It's alright." Aragorn said low enough for only her to hear.**

 **Jessica stared up at him with tears and anger at herself and her shoes in her eyes. She tried to untie her boots, but his hand stilled her. She slowly lowered her hand, not bothering to argue about telling him she could do it.**

 **Aragorn slowly undone the laces on her boot and slowly eased the shoe off, trying not to agitate the injury even more. He slowly pulled off the sock that prevented him from seeing her skin. Jessica gasped when she felt his calloused skin touching her. He frowned, thinking that he hurt her.**

 **"** **Did I hurt you?" He asked. "No…my feet are really ticklish." Jessica replied, making him smirk. "Well, I shall try not to tickle you, milady." Aragorn replied, staring at her.**

 **When he pulled the sock off and set it aside, he frowned when he seen the swelling and bruising. That instantly let him know that something was off. He quickly removed the other boot and sock so he could compare the size of her ankle to the none swollen one. He instantly noticed the large knot in the back of her ankle. He looked to the other to make sure he was not seeing things.**

 **Jessica knew that look. She had seen it on Ducky's face whenever she had managed to break a bone from cheerleading or volleyball. She would always go to him before her father. Most of the time he was able to set the broken finger or wrist before Gibbs noticed. The one time she had broken her ankle, it was on the opposite foot, Ducky had picked up the phone and called Gibbs to take her to the doctor to get the bone set. He didn't set it because there was damage to the tendon as well as the bone.**

 **"** **I broke it, didn't I?" Jessica asked.**

 **Aragorn looked up with a bitter sweet smile. He wished that he did not have to be the one to tell her yes.**

 **"** **I believe so…it is going to be painful when I set it." Aragorn said. "It always is…I broke my other one a few years ago at cheer practice…I threw a flip and snap went my ankle." Jessica told him.**

 **Legolas came over with one of the many of the tiny pouches from Aragorn's bag. He looked to his friend with pity in his eyes. He knew that it was hard for him to set a bone for one of his rangers, but for someone he cared deeply for, it was even more difficult.**

 **"** **I am going to have to set it…but it may help to give you something for the pain first…it would make it easier on both of us. You so you would not feel it as much and me so you do not accidently take a swing at me." Aragorn said, causing as small smile to for on her face. "Is it going to make me sleepy?" She asked, remembering when doctors would do the same. "Most likely." Aragorn said.  
Jessica looked at him with a soft smile. She knew he would not do anything to hurt her. He was honorable and a gentleman. He was nothing like the other boys she dated. He genuinely cared about her and her well-being.**

 **"** **Alright…I trust you." Jessica said, looking at him.**

 **Aragorn smiled as he began to dig through the bag to get to the herbs he needed. He looked to her and then Legolas. He handed her two different leaves. One was a sedative and the other was a pain reliever.**

 **"** **Here, chew these…they will begin to work in a few minutes." Aragorn said, handing her the leaves, "I must speak with Gandalf." "Alright…thank you…for everything." Jessica said. "Think nothing of it, Little Flame." He teased, making her smile.**

 **Legolas stayed with her while she chewed the bitter leaves. He laughed when he seen the face she made at the taste of them. He knew all too well how horrible they tasted.**

 **"** **Yes, they are horrid tasting." Legolas said, handing Jessica her water bottle. "Thanks…so missing morphine right now." Jessica said. "What is morphine?" Legolas asked, the word sounding strange on his tongue. "It is a pain medicine…a highly potent one at that." Jessica said. "Why would you want that?" Legolas asked, sounding worried that she wanted a powerful pain killer. "Because, it would not hurt when he sets the bone…though, I always had to have high doses of it." Jessica said. "Why?" Legolas asked. "I'm a red head…for some reason we do not react very well to those kinds of medicines." She told him.**

 **The elf prince nodded, now understanding why. She wanted the medicines in her world so she would not feel the pain of the bone returning it is normal position.**

 **Legolas watched his friend slowly begin to feel the effects of the medicine Aragorn gave her. He smiled when she laid her head on his knee. Legolas was use to her doing this when she was tired. She had told him that he reminded her of the person she called her elder brother. Ever since her mother had brought her to the office when she was four, she had Tony wrapped around her finger.**

 **Meanwhile, Aragorn walked off to talk to Gandalf. He had told the elder wizard that it would probably be best to make camp where they were. Gandalf knew that Jessica's fall was worse than expected.**

 **"** **How is our fair lady, Aragorn?" He asked as he walked over. "Not too well, I'm afraid…Gandalf, I think it would be best to make camp here…she will not be able to travel anymore tonight." Aragorn replied.**

 **Gimli and Boromir looked at him and seen the concern in his eyes. Gimli looked over to where Legolas sat with the young woman. He could see her beginning to fall asleep from the herbs Aragorn gave her.**

 **"** **Did the lass break something?" Gimli asked, noticing her shoes were off.**

 **"** **Aye…her ankle…The heel of her boot broke." Aragorn replied, making Gimli and Boromir nod. "Does she have any other shoes…She could do it again with those shoes…the heels are almost as thin as daggers." Boromir replied. "I agree…how she did not hurt herself before is a mystery to us all." Gimli replied.**

 **"** **Very well, Boromir, take Pippin and Merry with you to get fire wood…Gimli help the hobbits stare setting up something to eat." Gandalf replied. "Of course Gandalf…you take care of our fair lady, ranger." Boromir said, sounding almost like a protective elder brother.**

 **Aragorn smiled softly as he turned to leave the group as they began to settle in for the night. When he walked over to Jessica, she had already fallen into a dazed state, hardly even aware of what was going on around her.**

 **"** **Jessica." He called, making her eyes stare at him, half awake.**

 **She stared up at him with a sleepy smile that broke his heart knowing that he was about to change it.**

 **"** **Hey…is it that time already?" She asked, becoming slightly more aware of her surroundings. "Aye…I am sorry but it is going to hurt." He told her. "I know…it's okay." Jessica replied, staring up at him with a sleepy smile.**

 **Aragorn sighed as he took her ankle in his hand and gently twisted it, forcing the bone back to the normal position. Jessica tensed in Legolas' grasp as she felt the bone snap back. The elf price held her still, hating that he had to hold her down.**

 **"** **Good god that hurts." Jessica exclaimed, feeling her leg throbbing. "I know mellon-nin." Legolas replied, holding her tightly to his chest.**

 **"** **I'm sorry Jessica…I promise that I am done." Aragorn said, as he quickly began to wrapping her leg. "I know…it still hurts." Jessica replied, smiling weakly.**

 **Aragorn lifted her into his arms and walked over to the small secluded area, a few feet away from where everyone else had set up their sleeping rolls. There were a few bushes that separated them. Aragorn had Boromir combine Jessica's and his sleeping rolls to make a bigger bed for her to lay in. Aragorn was willing to sleep on the ground to make sure she was comfortable. Even though he had yet to tell her, he was madly in love with her.**

 **He gently laid her on the pallet and tucked her in. She reached out for him to stay. Aragorn could not help but accept her plea.**

 **"** **Stay…please." She whispered, still very much asleep.**

 **He looked at Legolas, who was smiling softly at her. Legolas knew that it was best for the ranger to stay by her side till the effects of the medicine wore off. Also, so he would not break her heart by accident.**

 **"** **Stay with her…I'll bring you whatever Sam cooks up." Legolas said, smiling. "Thank you…she should wake soon." Aragorn replied, laying down next her.**

 **Legolas return a short time later to find both the ranger and the lady sound asleep. He chuckled silently as he returned the bowls of soup back to the pot with confused looks from the hobbits. They had never known Aragorn or Jessica to not eat supper, especially after being up on the mountain.**

 **Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli however knew that they must have been out cold sleeping. Aragorn had spent the last few nights on watch and not hardly sleeping. Jessica would still be sleeping due to the medicine he had given her.**

 **"** **He better take care of her." Boromir grumbled making Gimli laugh. "He will…that much you can bet; he will take care of the lass." Gimli laughed. "Aye, even though he has yet to admit it openly, Estel loves her." Legolas added, smiling in the direction of where his brother in law slept.**

 **Later that night, Jessica awoke to hearing the soft sound of teeth chattering beside her. She turned over to see Aragorn laying on the cold ground beside her. She sighed, as she struggled to sit up. Jessica gently shook his shoulder, instantly waking him.**

 **Aragorn looked up, suddenly worried that she was hurting.**

 **"** **Is all well?" He asked.**

 **She smiled, slightly amused that he was worried about her when he was the one freezing to death on the ground. Aragorn was everything she ever wanted.**

 **"** **You can sleep next me; you know…its better than freezing to death." She said, staring at him. "What…but that would not be proper…we are not married; we aren't even betrothed." Aragorn replied. "So…you are going to get sick and there is plenty of room." Jessica replied.**

 **Aragorn sighed, knowing that she was not going to take no for answer.**

 **"** **You are not going to take no for answer, are you?" Aragorn asked. "No…now get your butt over here before you get sick…you cannot afford to be sick." Jessica grumbled.**

 **Aragorn crawled over to the make shift bed next to the girl that he cared about. He laid there next to her, still in bewilderment about her behavior. He silently wondered who was supposed to make the first move. In the one other relationship he had, he was the first one to make the first move. But Jessica was something entirely different. She was fiercely independent and confident. She was also not afraid to give her opinion on things as well as protect those she cared about. Everything he wanted in a woman.**

 **"** **Stop thinking so loudly or I am going to make you." Jessica grumbled, laying her head on his chest.**

 **He stared down at her with even more confusion. How did she know he was thinking about anything? It almost reminded him of his sister Arwen and Legolas. Even without their bond, they always knew what the other was thinking.**

 **Suddenly without out warning, Jessica leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth. At first he was shocked that she would even do that, but he soon returned the kiss. Their tongues fought for control, but Jessica ended up winning the battle. Aragorn groaned, carefully pulling Jessica into his arms. He ground his hips into her's, making her wither in his arms. Finally, they broke apart, finally needing air.**

 **Jessica grinned down at him, amused to see the lust in his grey eyes. She never had anyone she liked let her make the first move. Let alone, be on top while making out. All the guys she dated wanted her pinned beneath them where they could do what they wanted.**

 **"** **Told you that I would make you shut it." Jessica whispered, kissing his swollen lips. "Indeed, it's good to know that you feel the same way as I." Aragorn replied, smiling at her. "Well, one of us had to grow a pair and make the first move." She grinned, making him chuckle.**

 **He flipped her onto her back, gently laying her down. She smiled at him as he pulled off his shirt. She trusted him with her life and knew that he would wait.**

 **"** **Aye, but now that we have discovered our feelings for one another, but you need to rest…you'll be hurting worse in the morning." Aragorn replied, laying down beside her. "Fine, but you are staying mister." Jessica said, laying her head on his chest. "I will…I promise." Aragorn whispered, making her smile.**

 **The new couple settled back down to sleep, content to stay in the other's embrace. Aragorn also found himself warming back up. He smiled when he felt Jessica lay her hand on his chest, laying it above his heart. He relaxed, falling back into a blissful slumber, dreaming of copper curls and steel blue eyes.**

 **A few feet away, the elven prince looked over at his brother in law and smiled, happy that they finally admitted their feelings to each other. Legolas knew that this was the start of something new and it was going to be wonderful.**

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope that everyone will like this one. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. Only character I own is Jessica. *All of the others belong to CBS and Tolkien***


End file.
